Little Miss Convenient
by MelenaZanessaOnlyVAH
Summary: Gabriella,School Nerd,but also a dancer.She's not much like the adverage girl.She keeps to herself.Then there is Troy Bolton,He's the school bad boy,bully and a sex god.Did i mention They hate each other.What happens when gabriella needs help?xTROYELLAx
1. Chapter 1Little Miss Virginity

"I Don't get it Gabriella why won't you come to the party again?" my best friend Taylor asked getting upset.

I just don't want to deal with all the people, you know like Troy" I said sighing.

I can see it now Troy the lopsided asshole saying "get geeky Gabriella want to dance,sike,you stupid bitch"

This is pretty much my life story. I have been dealing with troy and his stupid basketball lemuroids since basically the day I got here which was in 7th grade. We are seniors now, only one year of this than I am done with all of dumbass's remarks.

"Gabriella…GABRIELLA" shouts Taylor.

"yeah..sorry..what did you say?" I replied not really caring what she was about to say I already knew it had something to do with the party.

"Please, Gabriella just do this for me, I'll never asked you for another favor again" Taylor said pleading. I knew she was lying but I gave up and gave into it.

"Fine" I said throwing my hands up in the air" if I go ,you are never going to ask me to go to another party again, got it?"

"oh my god, thank you so much "At this point her arms were thrown around my neck and she was thanking me over and over again, I had to laugh.

"boy aren't you persist, but I love you" I smiled she's my best friend, I couldn't make her sad…but I still knew I was going to hate tonight. A room filled with drunken girls allowing boys to basically take advantage of themselves. It was kind of stupid…wasn't it.

It's kind of depressing to me, I know you're all like why is that depressing. I'll tell you why, because everyone I know, like sharpay,my other best friend and Taylor have had sex but me I'm alone. I've never had sex I want to…but, I don't know I want to wait…but I just don't know how much longer, I'll be waiting.

"Gabriella, let's get ready for tonight. I want to get FREAKY" Taylor shouted, giggling.

"Damn it Taylor! Be quite you know my mom could probably here you!" I said trying to quite Taylor, she was very blunt at times which isn't always the best.

"oh come on Gabi, don't be party pooper,you know you want get laid tonight" she said smirking. She could be so annoying did I mention?

"Whatever, I do not" I said, coldly

"you so do, I don't get why you want to wait anyway, I mean nobody else in this school obviously has" Taylor said.

I sighed" I don't even know, I just want it to kind of be special, you know, like in the romantic movies" I said laying on my bed looking at the ceiling.

Taylor came and sat next to me" I know sweetie…I just kind of want you to be more realitic"she said and went to get ready

I was being realistic…wasn't it? True loves out there…..or maybe I'm just wasting my time…and my body.


	2. Chapter 2Little Miss Unsure

"Gabriella,Hurrrry up! We are going to be late" Taylor wined.

Gabriella was in the bathroom putting on her makeup. Gabriella was wearing a hot pink top with a multi-colored cardigan and black leather pants with black boots. Her hair was straight and she had minimum makeup.

Gabriella, smacked her lips together and smiled at herself, she thought she looked pretty good tonight.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" see said walking down the stairs.

"who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Taylor said smiling" you look hot"

"I feel it too" Gabriella said giggling" you ready Taylor nodded "okay then lets go"

We were just about to go into the party and as we came up to the front door some guy flew open the door ad puked…right on my shoes.

"What the hell, you've got to be kidding me" Gabriella yelled. Just then the one person who could make this night an actual living hell came.

"Damn,Geeky Gabzilla,I guess you are literally ugly enough to make someone throw up, just by looking at you" Troy and his gang laughed and bumped fist.

"Whatever,Troy,you are such a jerk" Gabriella said while walking into the house.

_I can't tell you how much I hate my life, Besides Troy and his cruel and embarrassing words. I have to deal with my assholes of parents…someday I just want to run away…maybe one day I will._

"Gabriella, are you okay…we can go home if you want" Taylor said concerned.

"No" I sighed" We're here…let's just try to have fun" I faked a smile

"Okay,well,I'm going to look for a cute guy to dance with. I'll see you then okay?" she darted off on boy booty hunt.

That girl is just completely crazy…sometimes I just wish I was her, maybe break out of my whole good girl, I need to be crazy for once…well here we go.

I walked over to the keg stand and just down about 3 beers.

"Whoa, take it slow, we don't need you to go all drunken sorority girl on us and take your top off…nobody, I mean NOBODY wants to see that" Troy said smirking

"you just might be right" Gabriella said, kind of tipsy. She started for the wear people were dancing and started grinding on a guy she didn't even know.

"H-Hey,come with me" Gabriella whispering in the guys ear.

They walked up the stairs into a bedroom and shut the door behind them.

_It's now or never Gabriella thought to herself as she pulled of her top._

The guy started taking off his shirt and pants and walked over to Gabriella pulling her on the bed. Kissing her lips, her stomach and starting taking off her underwear.

Should I stop….I- Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by The guy .

"Are you ready for the best night of your life" The guy whispered in her ear, his breathe reeked of beers

My eyes started watering was this what I wanted…I wasn't sure. Just then the door flew open,again!This time it wasn't just anyone…it was troy?


	3. Chapter 3 Little Miss With A Plan

"Troy" Gabriella said confused and pulled the covers over her body" what the are doing in here" I said coldly

Troy didn't listen to what Gabriella said, he picked up the guys clothes and threw them at him.

"Get out, me and her have to talk…now" Troy hissed through his teeth.

I swear this guy really blows my mind, now he's all mister concerned, please save it.

The boy quickly put his clothes on and ran out of the room.

"What the hell troy?" I shouted at him as he shut the door and locked it

"Could you shut up for one mintue?"he said roughly "are you really that stupid?, you and I both know this isn't you"

"Troy, you don't know who I am and what I'm like so just please save it for someone who will believe all your lies" I hissed at him coldly.

He has been being a dick to me since day one and I'm not going to let him hurt me any longer.

"Why would you even do this" he said calmly.

"I'm sick of being a virgin" I blurted out without even thinking "I mean…"_I couldn't just keep my stupid big mouth shut could I?_

The room was silent not for long though

"you're still a virgin, you've got to be kidding me right?" He started laughing

_Just when I thought he couldn't be more of a jerk, he out does himself…and jerk of the year goes to Troy Bolton_

"yes, Troy I was totally saying that hoping it would amuse you" I said harshly

"I'm sorry, It's just, I didn't know you still had your V-card" Troy said half laughing.

"It's not like I've gotten hundreds of offers from people to go and fuck me" I said half yelling." I'm not mister, look at me ,look at me, sex god over here, ready to bone "I said in a mocking voice of troy.

"you're really a little bitch"Troy said coldly

"Well at least I'm not a big know it all prick like you" I said coldly turning my back to him.

The room was once again quiet, all I could here right now was the sound of the downstairs music.

As I went to turn around and tell him to get out so I could get changed his lips we're right on top of mine. I froze…Troy Bolton's sex god lips we're on mine.

I melted in to the kiss and started kissing back, I couldn't help it. His lips were so soft and he's just wow.

"I-Uh…what was that" I said in a whisper.

"I got bored" he said. Wow he got bored, he really is stupid.

"That was my first real kiss" I said slowly, and looked down blushing like an idiot

"Really?" he said looking at me smirking.

I ignored his comment and then took a deep breath "troy, teach me how to be like you?" I said hesitantly.

He laughed "what do you mean, like me?

"Like wanted, you have all the girls all over you, I want that…minus the girls and make it guys" I said calmly

"why?" Troy said confused

"I want to be wanted, just help me and I'll do your math and science homework for the rest of the year.

"Under one condition" he said coldly

"What is it anything" I said desperately

"We have rules" he said "I don't need the whole we can do whatever and then it's all no I can't do this or this" he said in defense

"Fine what the rules" I said rolling my eyes

Troy got up and walked over to me, tilting his head and moving it onto my neck. I felt my body go numb

"you need more control and stop being so damn stiff" he laughed, was that some kind of test

"you're not funny!" I yelled

"hey,you have to ready for anything" he said smirking "get dressed are first lesson's Monday at 6 pm don't be late." troy said winking and left.

I laid back on the bed boy did I have a lot to learn…and my god does Troy know how to teach it.

**6 Reviews for next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4 Little Miss Stubborn

**First, I want to say thanks for the reviews! This is out before I planned but I was in the writing mood so I thought what the hey! I have a few idea's for my next story! Leave your favorite in the comments/reviews.**

_' Rave~ Gabriella Is a party girl, Edgy bad ass, Like's do whatever she wants, whenever she wants. What happens when she meets Mysterious Sexy Danger guy?*Troyella*_

_2 Story of My Life~ My name is Gabriella Montez, I'm 17.I am pretty much at the bottom of the school food chain...Did i Mention I'm in love with my best friend?*Gabpay*_

_3 Don't Hold Your Breathe On It Gabriella is a very hard and cold person. She doesn't trust anyone, so what happens when the new guy comes along? Will she let down her wall, or Put him away.*very different from other stories*(Troyella)_

_4 Double The Price Gabriella is a loner, Sweet but very shy and timid girl. She wishes she could just brake out of this cage she's in and be different...What happens when she goes on a vacation in Europe and runs into Princess Elizabeth? Did i mention, They look exactly Alike? "You be me, for 2 weeks" I'll teach how you be me"_

_The next day, was pure hell. I hate school so much. The only thing that made school alright is I knew on Monday's I had dance practice after school. I also, had Troy practice. Did I mention troy's an ass he's still a jerk!_

"Hey gabreek! "troy hissed at me as him and his douche bag of friend's walked by me as I putting my book in my locker.

"Shut up dumbass"I yelled back to him"Fucking jerk" I whispered to myself

"I don't even get why you bother with him, why not just ignore him" Taylor said gently

_I ignored what she said, I didn't know why I bother with him…Oh shit Taylor's just staring at me I was about to open my mouth when I was interrupted by the bell. Thank god_

"We better get going we don't want to be late for math" I said calmly and linked arms with her as we walked to AP math.

"Of course" Taylor said rolling her eyes" I wouldn't want to be late for that class" we both laughed.

"_Miss Anderson?" Gabriella said raising her hand_

"_Yes, dear what is it?" Miss Anderson replied gleaming, Gabriella was one of her favorite students._

"_Can I have a pass to the nurse, I'm not feeling so good" I said._

_It was the truth. I've been feeling nauseas._

"yes, of course dear" She said handing her a pass and signing it_. _

_Gabriella took the pass and give miss Anderson a weak smile. Just as Gabriella Walked into the hall someone pushed her into a set of lockers._

"_Ow,Troy"I yelled" What the hel-"I was interpreted once again but this time by a set of soft lips covering mine._

_I starting mocking what he was doing letting his tongue explore my mouth and mine explore his, I felt like I could do this for hours, I put my arms around his neck pushing my body up against his. I though I heard him groan and pull back._

_I was blushing and he was well aware of that "_So I need to talk to you" he said huskily.

"Is that how you greet everyone you need to talk to?" I said trying to sound seductively.

"We are going to work on your look today" he said rolling his eyes at my statement.

"What's wrong with my clothes" I said defensively

"You look like a little girl" Troy said bluntly.

My mouth dropped, was he fucking joking. I went to smack him but he caught my hand. He only pulled me closer.

"Get your stuff we're leaving" Troy said and started walking toward the school entrance doors.

_I stood there for a few seconds before I did as Troy said, I don't know what I was getting myself into…what if I miss important notes for science or miss an important lector in trigonometry…I groaned. I really needed to stop rambling._

_After I gathered my things and walked out side, I turned and saw Troy leaning on his Black Hummer, with his black sunglasses and white v-neck…I'd almost say he was hot…but I remembered he's a complete asshole._

"You're ready" He stated looking down onto me

"yes" I mumbled and hopped into his car strapping my seatbelt on

"First things first" Troy said taking on his glasses pulling out of the school parking lot." you're getting you contacts, those glasses block your features" he said taking a quick glance at me than back at the road.

"I don't have money for that, Troy" I said kind of ashamed.

_I wasn't rich like Troy's family, but I also wasn't completely broke, I had a comfortable life I guess you could say._

"it's on me "he said calmly

"Troy, you can't do that, They cost like 100 dollars" I exclaimed

"Okay" he said dragging out that word" your point,being?"he said cockily

_I crossed my arms and sighed unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out of the car and started walking into the Murched Mall._

_Well this was going to be a very long day._

**Hey guys,I just want to thank you for the reviews! **

**I wanted to get this chapter out for you!I'm glad you like it so far!Don't for get to vote for one story idea you like the most!**

_NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT When I get to __**12 reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Little Miss Makeover

**Hey girls! First I want to say thanks so much for so many reviews…and since you guys gave me double the reviews, I'd double this chapter's it's a semi long one!Please vote for which Story again! **

_' __' Rave~ Gabriella Is a party girl, Edgy bad ass, Like's do whatever she wants, whenever she wants. What happens when she meets Mysterious Sexy Danger guy?*Troyella*_

_2 Story of My Life~ My name is Gabriella Montez, I'm 17.I am pretty much at the bottom of the school food chain...Did i Mention I'm in love with my best friend?*Gabpay*_

_3 Don't Hold Your Breathe On It Gabriella is a very hard and cold person. She doesn't trust anyone, so what happens when the new guy comes along? Will she let down her wall, or Put him away.*very different from other stories*(Troyella)_

_4 Double The Price Gabriella is a loner, Sweet but very shy and timid girl. She wishes she could just brake out of this cage she's in and be different...What happens when she goes on a vacation in Europe and runs into Princess Elizabeth? Did i mention, They look exactly Alike? "You be me, for 2 weeks" I'll teach how you be me"_

I don't know why I got this big idea but now there was no turning back, was there?

"Geeki Gabi, get over here" troy shouted from behind a rack of tops scanning through them, one by one.

"Yes" I mumbled walking over to him" what do you want?" I said impatiently.

"Try these shorts and this black top" Troy said shoving the clothes into my arms.

_I just rolled my eyes and went into the changing room, These clothes were pretty cute. I'll admit the guy has got pretty good style…but that doesn't change how much of an jackass he is._

_I went to put the top on when I noticed something, the shirt was 150 dollars! I can't let Troy get this…I was in my bra and skinny jeans in the changing room as I yelled to Troy._

"Troy! I'm not going to wear this"

Troy sighed "why not, what could it possibly now" he said hissing at me.

"Troy, this shirt is $150.00's I said hissing back at him.

"Gabriella, just put it on and get the hell out of here" he said walking away

_This boy was crazy, who the hell buys the person they HATE stuff that's like 100 dollars, it's expensive, I hate the guy sure…but I don't want to waste his money. Well his parents money._

_I slipped the top on and the shorts and walked out of the changing room._

"Alright, I changed" I said quietly as Troy whipped his head around.

_Troy just started at me, it was kind of freaking me out a bit, I stepped in front of him waving my hand. _

_**(Picture of Outfit On Profile, Pretend her hair is short like in High School Musical 2)**_

"Troy, hello you there" I said snapping my fingers in his face.

"Y-yeah, Sorry" he said clearing his voice" It looks alright but.."

"but what?" I said curiously

"I think I know one that will make mouths drop" he said wandering off again.

I went back into the changing room. I took the black flowy top off and put the clothing back on the rack. Just then, Troy handed me another set of clothes. I groaned to myself.

"Hurry it up and try them on" He said impatiently "we have to go Two more places"

_I first put on the gold shimmery top with the black belt strapped around it. Troy threw a pair of grey and brownish necklaces for me to the put on as well. The last thing I had to put on was the black fitted jeans with zippers on them. I throw on the light brown heels and look in the mirror._

_I gasped, I looked…hot, the only thing I needed was my glasses off. I sighed to myself and walked out of the changing room._

"Troy?" I said.

"yes" I heard his voice say I jumped he was standing behind me.

"my god you scared me" I said turning around slowly.

"you. Look…"he paused" not to bad" he said clearing his throat" I got a few other outfits, let's go pay and get out of here"

I nodded in agreement, and sighed my stomach starting making noises.

"Are you hungry?" Troy said laughing

I nodded, I started blushing…ugh what is up with all this freaking blushing!

"alright,we'll go get your contacts and hair extensions and get a bite to eat sounds good?" troy said as we walked out of the store.

"it sounds great "I said grinning at him.

_Little did I know, a lot was going to change…not just for me…for the both of us._

**So there it was the next chapter the anticipated makeover! What happens when she goes to school? Also don't forget to if or when you review leave the number 1-4 of what story I should write next! Next chapter when I get to 26 reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 Little Miss Transformation

**Hey girls! So finally another chapter, I really could have put this up yesterday but I was to lazy plus I was more worried about other things. I have series on you tube I have to keep up with and !Here it is, This chapter I hope is semi long!**

"you know, for a girl you eat a lot" Troy grunted as he shoved a piece of pepperoni pizza into his mouth.

"You know, for a guy you really are dick" I stated with a smug grin forming on my face.

"Do you always have to be like that?" Troy said coldly." It's all an act, I can see through it"

"What act, I'm not acting like anything, you just make me this way" I said finishing my pizza standing up.

"Whatever" he mumbled standing up as well." You ready?"

"Yeah" I said quickly sighing as we walked out of the mall into his black hummer.

_I the whole ride home was pure silence. You could only hear the faint sound of lil' Wayne in the background and the mixed sound of wind. I hated Silence, hell I've been living in it._

"thanks for the ride " I mumbled taking of my seatbelt" and for buying my clothing " said turning to him.

"yeah"he said running his fingers through his hair" it's nothing, really"

For that second in time, he was hot, his baby blue eyes were glowing from the light ray hitting them in that direction….Oh shit!I'm staring at him. Say something Gabriella.

"I.."

What the hell was that, pie?

"what?" Troy said chuckling and grinning at me

"I said, I got to go bye" I said rushing out from the car mentally yelling at myself

Troy stuck his head out the window and I whipped my head around as he shouted out

"I like pie too" he said grinning and drove off.

_Later that night after I had dinner with my family, in silence. No one ever talked it was like it wasn't even a family. We we're just prisoners in our own home. I went into my room, I stared at the clothing troy picked out for me._

_The outfits were freaking cute. I was secretly excited to wear them. I guess I'm just scared of what people might say."Geeky Gabriella thinks she's hot shit paper bag in a dress is more sexy" I started frowning, who was I trying to kid. I'm not sexy, I'm just a nerd._

I put the clothing away and took a shower and started working on my homework just as the phone started ringing.

"Hey,tay"I said giggling

"Hey girl, where were you today, I wanted to hang out" she said curiously

"I was just around the beach and the park, wanted to get some fresh air" I said lying through my teeth.

"oh,okay"she paused" so there is this party tonight. Like at 10,you want to go?" she said hopefully.

"I can't Taylor, I'm sorry. I just really want to go to bed, I have a lot of homework to finish"

"okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" Taylor said hanging up.

_I couldn't help but say no, I was to worried about tomorrow. I finished my homework and made my way into my bed, drifting off into a deep sleep._

_I turned and yawned rubbing my eyes and look at the digital clock I had on my nightstand, It read 8:35 a.m. I was 35 minutes late for school, my alarm must have not gone off. You've got to be kidding me._

"Just grand" I said jumping out of bed and into my bathroom, to take a shower.

_About 30 minutes later I was slipping on one of the outfits troy picked out for me and strapped on a pair of heels and I applied minimum makeup, clipped in my extensions and put my contacts in and headed out the doors._

_I pulled up into the school parking lot, for once I had my mom's always using it because her's needed to get fixed.I put my sunglasses on and took deep breathe and walked into the school._

_Whispers were going al around._

"_who is she"_

"_I think she's new"_

"_the new girls fucking hot"_

"_I'd tap that"_

_I heard a few whistles at me_

I took off m glasses as I reach my locker. Taylor was their.

"_What the hell happened to you?" she exclaimed_

"_I wanted a change, okay" I said quietly_

"_this kind of change,Gabriella,The whole school is staring at you" she said peeking at some of the people._

"_Maybe that's what I need" I said slamming my locker shut walking away as people _

_Whispered about me._

_I'm done with Geeky Gaby…She's gone._

I walked into my Basic History class, unfortunately I had this class with Troy…and I remember hearing say something about partners.

"hello…"he paused" Gabriella?"

"yes?" I said quietly

"sorry, it's nice to see you today" he said smiling.

Why was everyone looking at me so much, was I really that ugly before?

**So there it is girls! The next chapter! The final ,if you are wandering what outfit Gabriella was wearing check out my profile page. I linked all the outfits she'll wear on there!**

**So girls! I have a few questions!**

**1. What type of things or problems are you looking or hoping to see in the story?**

** I add another coupling, for drama?**

**NEXT CHAPTER Will be when I reach 40 reviews, I'm at 28 now. I need some time! haha**


	7. Chapter 7 Little miss I Like You

**Hey guys! I'm thrilled you guys like my story so far. I can't thank you enough for the **

**reviews and following my page and favoriting my story. Anyways, I wanted to say that I have two exciting things coming up. One is another Troyella Story I am still trying to figure out what story I'm going to make I'm letting you guys vote one which! Also, for any Justin Bieber fans I will be starting a new series/story on with Justin Bieber fan fiction based page. I'll put the link in the next chapter! Hopefully! The trailer for it will be on my profile page. Now enough taking on to the story(:**

_The day just kept getting more and more weirder. The guys were asking me out left and right and the girls, well the clung to their boyfriends for dear life. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and head to my locker._

"hey sexy" a husky voice said in the crook of my neck.

"Troy" I breathed out in a slow quite whisper.

"Shh-"His voice caught cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I froze but kissed back.

_I mean nobody was in the hall they were all in class, I was the one running late. My thoughts were interrupted by troy moaning in my ear. I was confused why, but I realized that my leg brushed up against his cock._

"I'm sorry" I said blushing.

"it's fine Gabriella, but damn"he moved away from me" what am I going to do about this now" he said motioning toward is now semi erect dick.

I couldn't help but blush, I had made…Troy Bolton, the sex god get a boner.

"I got to go" Troy said in a deep raspy voice" I'll see you tonight though"

_And with that he left. I couldn't help but feel intoxicated when he touch me. When I touched him. It wasn't love…I'm not that foolish, I did know that I loathe him leaving. Missed his hands going through my hair._

_I walked into my last an final class. I had to sit next to Troy. I hate the guy, but I just don't know. I feel like my feelings are changing. Everything's changing around me and I'm just sitting here watching it…and I don't even mind._

_I smiled at the through of Troy and shook the thoughts from my head and sat down next to where Troy sits…He wasn't there, what a big surprise. He's always late or missing classes. It's crazy. Just then,Skaterboy flew into the class._

"_Thank you, for gracing us with you're presence" said rolling his eyes and started his lesson plan._

_Troy smoothly made his way to his seat whipping out a piece of paper and tossing it in my direction._

I caught it in my tiny hands and unraveled it and Began reading the note.

**From Troy: R u ready for 2night.I promise, it's gunna be a night U will never Forget (;**

_I was turning red all over and I knew Troy noticed because he kicked my leg._

"Ow"I muttered rubbing my leg"Asshole"I hissed at him.

"Don't hate me, baby cuz' you ain't me "he said smirking

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the note and began writing back.

_**From Gabriella: Really now, I guess we'll just have to see…and STOP KICKING ME…asshole**_

I threw the paper roughly at him and started listening in on what was saying.

Finally after 45 minutes of hell School was over, but that only meant the real hell was going to begin. Lucky me.

_I walked home and ran into my room. Thankfully my mom wasn't there. She was away on a one week business Trip in Australia. I'm stuck here alone like always. I haven't spoken to Taylor since this morning. I'm hoping tomorrow she's not mad anymore._

_I went into my bedroom and was going to my dresser and closet. I needed make sure I looked sexy. I hate no idea what Troy had in mind for tonight so I had to be ready anything right?_

_I quickly took a shower and wrapped the towel around me and walked into my bedroom only to find none other than Troy fucking Bolton god,badboy,on my bed without a shirt on._

_I couldn't help but stare I mean he's just so _

"Staring much?" Troy said winking at me and then looked at me up and down standing up

"W-why doesn't you have shirt on" I said as coolly as I could.

Troy started walking up to me so he was standing right in front of me"why,don't you like it" he said as he started kissing my neck

"mmm"I said biting my tongue I felt embarrassed moaning in front of troy or anyone. What if it sucked. I know a moan that sucks, I probably have one of those

"moan my name baby" he said now sucking on my neck and moving us toward the bed and collapsing onto it.

I couldn't take it much longer"Troy"I moaned his name I pulled his face up to mine kissing him roughly.

_I'm guessing he liked this because he climb onto of me kissing my neck and my collarbone. I felt his hand rubbing my thigh. I wanted this I know but, I wasn't sure. I was kind of scared and I think it showed because troy felt my body tense up and he stopped and breathe out in my ear._

"what's wrong" he said calmly

"nothing" I said sitting up looking away.

"you no I won't hurt you right" he said turning his head to look at me .He kissed my neck gently running his finger along my arm.

"I-I know t-t-hat "I said stuttering as his touch." can you stop doing that" I muttered at him softly.

"why" he smiled softly "it seems you like when I do this" he kissed my neck lightly" and when I do this" collarbone " and when I do this"

_I couldn't believe what he did but he was right I did like when he did that. He pushed my towel down so my breasts were now exposed kissing them each ,maybe I didn't like how he done it but I liked what he did._

_I closed my eyes he kept kissing them each time a bit rougher than before._

"troy" I breathed out

_I couldn't think my thoughts were in a whorl and he pushed the towel far down so now my stomach was exposed. He began to kiss me all over my mid half and upper body. My breasts,collarbone,mouth,neck.I didn't want it to stop but I couldn't let this happen, not yet._

_Troy was just about to pull the towel completely off and I took his hand._

"troy" I said breathlessly

"mmm"he said his lips were still against my body

"we have to stop" his head shot up

"what's wrong" he questioned "did I do something wrong"

I shook my head" I just…"

He sat up and looked at me.

"I'm nervous" I whispered lowly but loud enough for Troy to hear me.

"don't be" he said gently.

"What if I'm not good, what if I do something wrong" I said exclaiming

_He chuckled, nice to know I'm amusing him. He looked at me_

"you'll be fine, I promise." he took my hand" how about this, let me try and if you're not comfortable with it, we'll stop" he said calmly

I finally agreed"alright"I breathed out laying down again

He got off the bed and got on his knees. I was confused what the hell was he doing.

"Troy what are you-"he cut me off

"shh-just relax" he said as he put his hands on my thighs rubbing them "you're really tense,breathe"he said chuckling.

_I listened to him and closed my eyes and breathed out. Next thing I know his tongue was in my-_

"oh god" I moaned

_Troy was moving his tongue in and out of me, licking me. Now he put on finger in me. It hurt a bit. Next two, now this hurt like a bitch and soon after three" I knd of wanted to cry but I just let out a low whimper._

_He began to move the fingers slowly and then the speed changed into faster and deeper. I didn't tell him it hurt because, I guess he forgot I was a virgin and now like his other whores._

_He went back to the tongue thing and I felt my body was about to explode_

"Troy. I'm going to "I moaned out and my body went stiff.

_Troy licked me clean and sat back up.I looked away, it felt good until the fingers. I just wanted to lay and forget what had happened_

"something's wrong" he commented

"nothing's wrong" I said looking away from him pulling my toweling around me

"yes, something's wrong, just tell me" he said as softly as he could

"it hurt" I whimpered and I felt one tear go down my face.

His face softened" why didn't you tell me, I would have stopped"

"I was scared" I cried

His face dropped. It almost looked like he was about to cry himself. He looked at me

"oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just..just"he let out in a low soft pained voice.

_I felt bad, seeing him like this. I took him into my arms and pulled im down into my bed and held onto him_

"It's okay" I said softly looking into his eyes kissing him.

"I am too" he said holding onto me

I yawned "I'm so tired" I said moving closer into troy, I laid my head on his chest

Me too" I looked over to see his eyes were closed

"goodnight troy Bolton" I muttered "I like you, a lot" I said before drifting off into a deep sleep

**So there it is, A FIVE paged chapter on micro ,I'm proud I thought I wasn't going to be able to write much, but I did!Yay!So yes this chapter is very sexual,obviously.I'm not going to put warnings on my stories in the beginnings saying warning rated R in the first chapter is says that sexual stuff with be going on, so please don't message me or anything yelling about ,I'm excited about this one so much.**

**Also, I want 56 Reviews. Don't leave more than one, unless you really want to because doubles I don't count as reviews I count the first ,like I said above. I have two very different stories coming out.**

_**A little kind of treat for you guys is if you guys can get this story to At least 150 reviews by July 12**__**th**__**.I'll Make 10 LUCKY people something special.**_

_**It'll be like for the 10 who get picked will get the option of **_

_**A background,icon,Chapter dedicated, Chapter written with me, or a shout out video to them!**_

_**This happened when I hit 150 Reviews! No doubles! (:**_


	8. Chapter 8 I Hate Liking You

_**Hey guys! So I want to thank everyone on reviewing my story,favoriting,and just enjoying it. It means a lot, and right after I post this chapter…I'll be working on my new story. Which is a surprise but I'll post it, when I have time. I need to work on it! Anyways, enjoy! hopefully it's long!**_

_I woke up in my bed alone. Troy must have left early this morning, no surprise he didn't stay till I was up. _

_I got out of bed and went to get dressed, I picked out a lacy black top and a tan cardigan to go on top of it with a nice silver belt. I wore skinny jeans with my converse. I put minimum makeup on, I let my hair down put the extensions in and waved it out and put my bangs in a messy bump._

I grabbed my purse and school stuff and ran out the door and walked to school. So far so good, nobody's looking at me really. Just a few whistles but nothing really. I walked to my locker…Taylor was there.

"I'm sorry" we both said in sync.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you…I just wanted a change" I said hugging her

"I understand, that's why I changed up my look too" she said smiling.

"I was going to say something about this, I noticed,contacts?"I said grinning at her

Laughs" yeah, I finally wore some of that stuff my mom bought for me, crazy right?" grins

"laughs" anyways,we might wanna -"I was interrupted by the guy who leaves me in the night.

_There stood troy with his lameass friend Chad, smirking at me and Taylor like idiots._

"what do you want" I said cocky. I'm really loving this new confidence.

"nothing" he said…nothing really? that's all he had to say "because you're to ugly to give me what I want" he said walking off with Chad who Taylor was obviously checking out.

"did he" Taylor started I put my hand up to her to make her stop from finishing that sentence.

"yes, he meant by sex"I said. Grabbing my stuff I needed for my next class as the bell rung.

"I have to go to chem,I'll see you at lunch" Taylor said hugging me before she left.

_I was pissed and hurt, maybe just that mixed with a pinch of anger. I felt like skipping, but I had that fucking drama class. I shoved my bag into my locker and went to drama._

Ow"I fell to the ground" what the hell Bolton" I said glaring at him" first you leave me in the morning "I whispered "than you insult me, and now you shove me to the ground" I said starting to get up.

"Sorry for shoving you, but I'm not sorry for insulting you or leaving you" he said casually.

_That hurt, I mean. I may hate him but it hurt I mean being left in my bed alone after…_

"whatever" I said starting to walking away, my eyes were stinging I wanted to cry.

"People can't know what we are doing" he said walking with me.

"I know that, Troy" I stated still frustrated with him.

"Obviously not, you can't get mad at me for something you wanted to start" he hissed at me pushing me up against the lockers.

I felt his warm breath on me "you know, you really need to stop doing this" I said trying to stay calm.

"why" he got closer so our bodies were touching "I like this "he paused" plus it's the only way I can get your attention"

I glared at him god he's just "so hot" I did, did I just say that out loud

"what was that?" he busted out laughing

I was blushing hardcore" can you stop laughing" I started to walk away, feeling as embarrassed as ever.

"sorry" he said trying to contain his laughter

"sex"I said, he just stared at me like I was crazy.

"what about it?" he said dragging the words out.

"are we "I said "I mean "

"Gabriella, are you trying to ask me, if we're going to have sex,or are you saying you want to have sex with me?"

_I froze for a moment…what did I mean, did I want to have sex just for the sake of sex or because I think I like Troy…oh lord. What have I gotten myself into._

"I uh,I got to go" I ran into my drama class, at least I was safe until lunch that is.

I bet Troy thinks I'm weird…I mean like weirder than normal weird. I Mean, I like him…I think…

Well, he is so hot, he's actually really sweet when he wants to be, but he's also a jerk and he acts like a badass…I don't think that's the real Troy. I sighed, maybe it is, I just don't want to believe it.

Finally it's lunch. I walked to my locker threw my stuff in and met up with Taylor at our table. It's not just Taylor though…it's Troy and Chad there too…what the hell is going on!

I made my way over to the table and stood behind Taylor clearing my throat.

"Oh,hey Gabriella" she said giving me a weak smile. She knows I'm pissed

"hi….what the hell are they doing here?" I said not in the mood

"Actually it's a funny story" she said laughing nervously "I ran into Chad in the hall and we have a bit in common so we wanted to have lunch together and Troy didn't want to sit without Chad here we are tada"she said smiling begging me to stay calm basically.

I sat down next to Taylor and troy…I had no choice I sighed" it's fine, I'm happy for you guys "I smiled sadly

Hey Gabriella" troy said smirking

"I have to go to bathroom" I said letting myself away from the table and walked into the hall and just sat down.

_Could my day get any worse…one of the guys who bullies me is my Best friends new crush and soon to be boyfriend by the looks of it and I'll have to see Troy everyday._

"what are you doing out here" Troy said looking down at me walking over to me.

I didn't answer him just kept looking down after I knew who It was. He sat next to me.

"what's up" he said looking at me

"can you just go away, and leave me alone" I mumbled

"You can't honestly be mad at Taylor for Liking Chad, they've been crushing on one another since who knows how long" troy said.

"I'm not mad at them" I said harshly" I'm mad at you" I said getting pissed off.

"why the hell are you mad at me" he said defensively.

"I don't want to see you at all, I don't want to look at you or speak to you" I said hissing at him "most off all "I had tears in my eyes" I wish I didn't like you" I said getting up and walking out of the school leaving a shocked Troy there.

**I hope you guys liked it! It's semi long? Hopefully the next ones really long! It might be a while until the next ones out I don't know, but I'm going to work on my first chapter of my new story! (: So watch out for that one to hold you girls over for the next chapter of this story!**


	9. little miss information

**Hey girls! So …yeah it's not the next chapter…I know sorry :P but it's something important for me and helpful for the future stories and ideas for me! I want to know what kind of Troyella/Zanessa stories you like and which top 2 of these you would like to see as a story! first in your comment/review make I something like this**

"I like Troyella stories as troy being badass and Gabriella meeting him and him being a jerk and they eventually fall in love etc.I like story 1 and 6"

NOW HERE ARE THE STORIES!

Twinerella ~ About two twin sisters one's a princess and the other one's in the shadow and not known as a princess because she doesn't want that life and wants to take on photography. What happens when she runs into some guys in the street*Troyella*

The Last Moment~ Gabriella Montez is a famous singer and actress. What happens when she's cast in the movie as the leading lady only to find out her love interest is the primo Lakers hottie Troy Bolton, did I mention he's a player?

This one I can see doing 3quels.I figured if you guys like this the sequel and triquel would be…The last Dance, and Then The Last Chance.

Tweet Me This ~ Gabriella a sweet,kind, happens when she meets some guy online…and she falls in love with him. What if he's not who he calms to be? What happens when they meet…Find out In Tweet Me This.

The Lions last Night ~ "I loved him since the first day I laid my eyes on him" when was that grandma"Lilian asked "why, it was 1934,on the docks in New Jersey" The story of Lost love and loneliness" Troyella

P.S I've never wrote a story in this style and written back in the day type of feel! I think a lot of you will like this! it's a classic take on Troy and Gabriella's modern day relationship.

Twisted Into You ~ He was different and I felt lost in him. Like I was someone else, stronger, and immortal…maybe because he was. His breath on me, I felt a sharp sting and I went numb. *Troyella*

Road To Musical Hall~ Gabriella is very talented what happens when Taylor gets her into one of the best musical places for the summer! What if she meets someone along the way, will she let love happen? What if she has to choose between love and her dream…only one can last forever.*Troyella*

Lying In Recovery~ Gabriella's mom is concerned about her and sends her to a rehab to get help. What happens if he runs into certain sexy bad boy. They both have secrets that have never been told.

Reality Check ~ Vanessa Hudgens is a famous singer who needs to remember who she was and who she's becoming. Zac Efron is a famous actor who has an Attitude problem. What happens when they have to take on secret identities and go back to school?

Let Me Die~ Gabriella Montez ,Average student, extremely beautiful and kidnapped? What happens when Gabriella Montez is Kidnapped by The most wanted Guy in the world? Will she live, will she get away? Maybe even fall in love.

Among The Waters~ Gabriella Pricilla Montez is the average girl. Gets good grades and helps out at shelters. She has a secret, that'll she doesn't even know about, but a girl can only hide her tail so long, right?

I had this as a youtube series about 1-2 years ago, and I deleted my work and episode by mistake…Anyways,why not bring it back? (:


	10. Chapter 10 Little Miss I Think Love You

**Hey girls, finally a new chapter, I am happy with this chapter, pretty simple and straight forward, needed to get this part out because it's simple but very important.**

**Also, tell if you think I should A, add more drama, like a school shooting, Gabriella's mom dies something like dramatic. B, have new relationships happen. C,make Gabriella move and meet someone who changes her personally and appearance more than Troy did.**

_I felt bad for yelling at Troy, considering I was taking my feelings out on him. We haven't talked since Friday. Tomorrow is Monday which means I'll have to deal with him._

_I hopped up out of my bed and took a shower and got dressed into my pj's and started doing some of my homework only to be interrupted by stones being thrown at my window._

_I got up and went to take a peek out my window, I jumped a little because when looked a rock flew up against the window startling me….what the fuck. Opened my window poking my head out a bit._

"troy?" I hissed" what the hell are you doing here" I said looking down at him pausing" at my house"

"we need to talk" he stated "now"

_I nodded. I knew I had to deal with this eventually. I just never thought about what I would say. Troy climbed up the tree that was basically right next to my window and I opened up the sliding door letting him in._

_Troy walked into my room and plopped onto my bed looking up at the ceiling, what was I suppose to say to him….I have no idea but I need to think fast._

"so" I said taking a quick glance at him." what do you want to talk about" I said already knowing the answer.

"Gabriella, don't act stupid, you know why I'm here" he said coldly, he never sounded so angry before.

_I just nodded my head and sad down ,I felt like crying. I went to lay down next to Troy only for him to sit up and move away a bit._

"so are you ready, or not?" he said casually "because I have much time" he said taking off his shirt.

"w…what are you talking about?" I said shocked.

_I thought he was talking about…oh my god he thinks I want to have sex with him. wait, I do though._

"You said you wanted to have sex let's do it" he stated

"I..I..uh"I stuttered and took off my shirt and pajama bottom's leaving me in my underwear and bra.

_He started kisses my neck and then my collarbone. I couldn't hold back my moans, but I couldn't help but worry and ponder._

_Was I ready to have sex?_

_The real question was, was I ready to have sex with Troy._

"troy" I moaned

"say my name" Troy said as he starting to caress my breasts and work his way down to my underwear.

"Troy" I moaned louder.

_He kissed my neck then my jawbone, I pushed him so I was on top now I undid his pants and threw them on the floor._

"mm,gaby"he moaned as I kissed down his stomach, I kept teasing him, he was getting frustrated I could tell.

"Gabriella, just do it already" he groaned as I kissed right above his package

I sat up and looked at him "patience, my love" I said grinning.

"I don't have any" he said flipping himself on top of me taking off my underwear and his.

_I felt my breathe quicken and my heart stop. I watched him reach in his back pocket for a condom and he slipped it onto himself and got ready to enter me._

"T..T..Troy"I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear me

"shhh"he said kissing my lips "I'll be gentle" he said and slowly pushed into me.

_I kept my eyes shut, it hurt so bad .I felt like I was being torn apart, he was just….so big and I felt tears come out of my eyes. I did this and I let him do this to me and I know why._

I fake moaned"troy,keep going"

_Troy pushed harder in and out of me, each thrust harder than before. I wanted to push him off of me and cry but I didn't because I'm falling in love with him._

_After about 1 hour it was over, troy laid down next to me holding me in his arms._

"You were amazing" he cooed in my ear

_If only he knew it was tearing me up inside. If only he knew I was dying on the inside and wishing to just tell him how I felt. I just wanted to scream out…_

"I love you, Troy Bolton" I whispered clinging onto troy before drifting off into sleep. One thing I didn't know, he was awake when I said it.

**Hey girls, so what did you think? Pretty dramatic right, I wasn't sure how I wanted the sex scene to go down but I went with it. If you guys didn't know ,I didn't pre think out each chapter and so forth, I just know how I want it to end and random stuff happens in between then. (:**

**So what do you think will happen next? Also, I have Justin Bieber fan fiction page where I do all Justin/Vanessa related stories so if you like that check out the link, first chapter will come out tonight or tomorrow.**


End file.
